1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lithographic apparatus, and more particularly, to lithographic apparatus incorporating a gas flushing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lithographic projection apparatus include a radiation system for supplying a projection beam of radiation, a first object table for holding a mask, a second object table for holding a substrate, and a projection system for imaging an irradiated portion of the mask onto a target portion of the substrate.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, catadioptric systems, and charged particle optics, for example. The illumination system may also include elements operating according to any of these principles for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such elements may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. In addition, the first and second object tables may be referred to as the “mask table” and the “substrate table”, respectively. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more mask tables and/or two or more substrate tables. In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more stages while one or more other stages are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described in International Patent Applications WO 98/28665 and WO 98/40791, for example.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the mask (reticle) may contain a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (which may comprise one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) which has been coated with a layer of photosensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent dies that are successively irradiated via the reticle, one at a time. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each die is irradiated by exposing the entire reticle pattern onto the die at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, which is commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each die is irradiated by progressively scanning the reticle pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the wafer table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the wafer table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the reticle table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned from International Patent Application WO 97/33205.
To reduce the size of features that can be imaged, it is desirable to reduce the wavelength of the illumination wavelength. To such end, it has been proposed to use wavelengths of less than about 200 nm, for example 157 nm or 126 nm. However, such wavelengths are strongly absorbed by normal atmospheric air leading to unacceptable loss of intensity as the beam traverses the apparatus. To enclose the entire apparatus and operate in vacuum would introduce unacceptable delays in wafer and reticle exchange whereas to flush the entire apparatus with a gas which does not absorb the illumination wavelength, such as ultra-pure nitrogen (N2), would result in excessive operating costs due to the consumption of the gas in an imperfectly closed machine.